It has become common practice in the detergent industry to include in detergent compositions materials which are intended to control the amount of foam produced during a laundry process.
Although suds-control during the washing cycle of a laundry process is important, so as to avoid negative interference with the action of the wash liquor upon the fabrics, it is also known that suds-control during the rinse cycle of a laundry process is desirable;
Indeed, excessive foaming during the rinse cycle in a washing machine can cause foam spillage and damage to the machine, while in a handwash context, there is an advantage in lowering the foam production during rinsing, so as to shorten this step.
Soaps of fatty acids have been used for such a rinse-active suds control function, and they have always been spray dried together with the rest of the detergent composition;
However, there is a desire to reduce organic emissions during manufacturing of detergents, in particular during spray-drying.
The present invention provides foam control fatty acid soap particles which are made separately from the rest of the spray-dried detergent composition, and a process to make them, not causing organic emissions.